


Nightmares

by ladyblrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean, Sleeping Together, cas has nightmares, lucifer possessed cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblrd/pseuds/ladyblrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the night after Cas is free from Lucifer, he has a nightmare and Dean helps him to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

         _“Don’t act like you didn’t know you wouldn’t be strong enough, Castiel.” Lucifer’s voice was like a knife ripping through his ears. “You should just give up already, then you won’t have to witness me killing your precious little boyfriend.”_

_Castiel could feel the anger building stronger than the agony and weakness he was feeling in that moment. He couldn’t let Lucifer hurt anyone anymore, especially Dean._

_“No.” he hissed. “Don’t you dare touching him, Lucifer.”_

_“Oh… I pushed a button there, didn’t I?” He laughed ironically and started to hit Dean who was already bleeding on the floor. He kept kicking and punching him to the point where the green-eyed man didn’t even reacted anymore._

_Castiel was fighting with all the strength he had, shouting with all the voice it was left in him, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t strong enough to save Dean._

_“Cas!” Suddenly the angel heard his hunter’s voice. “Cas, please.” Castiel couldn’t find where that voice was coming from, he was lost and confused inside his own mind._

“Castiel!” Dean’s voice was finally clearer as Castiel opened his eyes, only to find the emerald ones looking at him with so much concern and worry.

         He then realized it was all a dream. Well, that actually happened, but the event wouldn’t leave him alone no matter how many sleeping pills he’d take.

         The angel looked at Dean, who was still with his worried eyes on him. Cas then realized how truly messed up and hurt he was; his face was covered in cold sweat and tears, his hands were shaking, his throat sore and lungs asking for more air from screaming so loud.

         Dean was right there. He was safe. The thought that only because of Castiel’s weakness all of that could not be true now, made him hug the green-eyed man’s waist tightly, never intending to let go.

         Dean started to run his hands through Cas’ hair, while gently rubbing his back as he whispered into Castiel’s ear.

         “Shh… it’s okay. I got you. I got you, Cas. It’s okay.”

         After Cas calmed down, he pushed himself away from Dean and looked at him for a while.

         “You have soothing eyes.” He started. “Even in the dark. You have eyes that makes people feel safe. It’s comforting, you know?”

         Dean laughed softly and looked down, seeing that Cas’ hands were still slightly shaking, so he took it and unconsciously started to draw circles with his thumbs on the back of the angel’s hands.

         “You wanna sleep in my room? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to sleep in here, at least not tonight. That whole shit happened right there, next to your wardrobe, Cas.”

         Castiel yawned and looked around. He was too tired to argue with Dean about him being okay to sleep there, so Cas just tiredly nodded.

         As Cas left his room to go to Dean’s, Dean went to the kitchen to take some water to his room. When he got there, Castiel was already sleeping and snoring slightly, looking more peaceful than ever.

         Dean smiled to himself to the sight of Cas feeling so comfortable and safe in a bed that wasn’t even his own. It wasn’t new that Dean and Cas had each other as something to hold on to when shit happened. They were each other’s guarantee that someone _did_ looked out for them, that someone _did_ worried about them, that someone _loves_ them.

         Dean got closer to his bed, and placed the cup of water on the bed stand, sitting next to Cas and lowering himself to kiss the angel on his hairline.

         “I’m so happy you’re here, Cas.”

         As Dean started to stand up, he felt a hand on this thigh.

         “Where you going?” Castiel lazily asked.

         “I’m sleeping in your room.”

         “Uhmm…” he made a disapproving sound. “No. Stay.”

         Dean got up and closed the door, to then get under the covers with Cas. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s waste and chest, hugging him and running his thumb through his arm and shoulder.

         “I’m happy you’re here too, Dean.”

         That said, both of them fell asleep peacefully, with their bodies impossibly closer.

In the next morning, Sam opened the door to his brother’s room, only to find Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest, both of their breathings in the same relaxed rhythm.

Sam smiled to himself, not only for seeing how happy they looked, but for seeing that the space in his bed that Dean kept saving for someone – Cas – was finally complete, and with a person Sam knew it was the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you for reading!  
> i know this one is short, but im focusing on a destiel high school au im writing so follow me on twitter (@halseybullshit) for possible fanfic updates and let me know what u think of this one shot there too!!!!  
> once again, thank u for reading!!  
> xx  
> Lia


End file.
